Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The invention relates to work station systems, and the like, that are used in an office or home.
Panel based, office partition and work station systems are well known and available from numerous manufacturers. Panel based systems build from a vertical partition panel to provide various work surface, storage, and space defining functions, for example. The foundation of panel partition systems is, inherently, the vertical partition panel. The storage and work surface components typically cantilever from the vertical partition panel and are not useful without the primary building element of the system, namely, the panel.
Panel based systems are not compatible with every work environment, however. The panel, which is the basic building element of panel based systems, is simply out of place in many settings. For example, using a panel based office system in a traditional setting that has conventional office spaces that are defined as rooms by walls, presents an impression of indecisive, make-shift, low budget, or unprofessional work. Additionally, more and more workers are able to perform their work tasks from home. The inherently commercial styling of office partition panel systems commonly clashes with or is otherwise out of place in typical home settings, even in home offices.
Thus, one will appreciate the need for a modular space organization and work station system with a variety of work surface and storage options, for example, that is structured to fit into conventional or traditional environments.
Accordingly, a modular furniture system according to the invention includes a number of variously configured work surfaces, a number of variously configured support members, a number of couplers to releasably couple the work surfaces and support members, and variously configured desk top hutches. In one aspect of the invention, the support members may be configured as legs or storage cabinets. In another aspect of the invention, each work surface has at least three sides with at least two of the sides being ends that are adapted for releasable coupling with a support member. In one embodiment, the coupler has a body with a head and a threaded leg that extends away from the head to a terminal end, and has a cooperating nut with a head and a threaded shaft that extends away from the head to a terminal end. In yet another aspect of the invention, cabling passages are provided in the work surfaces, support members and hutches, to facilitate use of electronic equipment.